Total Drama Horror
by The Ablazing Arrow
Summary: Twenty new contestants are put up against challenges around the world based on horror. Not only will they deal with monsters and mayhem, they'll have to face a force even more terrifying: each other. With romances blooming, friendships forming, and enemies quarreling, who will win the million dollars?
1. Prologue

The screen is black until lightning strikes across the screen. Thunder roared and another bolt of lightning strikes across once more until Chris McLean appeared, wearing a cape with his hair gelled backwards until flattened. He's grinning, standing on the Dock of Shame in front of Camp Wawanakwa. The night sky is cloudy and windy. The cape he's wearing blows off to the side as his smile widened, revealing pointy fangs.

"What's up viewers? It's your one and only Count _Chris_-ula—!"

"I told you not to say that!" Chef Hatchet barked off-screen. "It's lame!"

Chris whispered harshly, "Quiet, we're filming live!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BAT-BOY?!" Chef Hatchet boomed. The camera focused on him; he's wearing the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook outfit, his eyes blazing. He turned on the chainsaw. "If you told me to be 'quiet', then I will cut your two little bats off with this chainsaw!"

He shook his head rapidly, gulping. "No, I didn't!"

"That's what I thought," Hatchet growled, turning off the contraption.

Chris coughed, regaining the focus of the camera on him. "Umm, uh, anyways…," he smiled widely. "I'm coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa with a special announcement. It's been a year since the fourth season, but it looks like our reviews demand another season. The charges against me for 'contaminating' the island after certain… stuff, and my Great-Uncle Joseph passed away and left me millions in his will," he smiled brightly. "With these new funds, the producers have decided to accept my proposal of a fifth season called _Total Drama Horror_!"

Lightning strikes again, hitting Chris and electrifying the host. His eyes widened as his hair sticks up. He fell to the ground, foot twitching. The camera focused on Chef Hatchet as medics try to help Chris.

"That's right, maggots. We're looking for fresh meat. Due to a contract Mister Vampire had to sign, we aren't allowed to have a full season on the island in fear of further contamination. This season, we'll be taking 20 new victims—that's right I said victims—around the world facing things that will make your _skin crawl_," he smiles wickedly. "Including—but not limited to—vampires, werewolves, ghosts, zombies, and aliens. Not only fantasy fears, but also real things that the human mind is scared of, such as exploring unexplored caves, diving at the bottom of the ocean, and even being up in space! All of this for the total grand prize of one million dollars!

"Do you have what it takes? So what are you waiting for? Are you a chicken? If not, send in your audition ASAP. But hurry up though; the monsters are becoming restless… stay tuned until next time on _Total Drama Horror_!" Thunder boomed again and lightning cracks; despite carrying a chainsaw, no bolt strikes him. The screen fades into blackness.


	2. Auditions (Part One)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or concept of _Total Drama Island_. They belong to their original owners.

**::**

Chris McLean stood on the dock, seemingly in the same place as before in the first promotional video. Instead of his vampire outfit, he is now wrapped in tons of nothing but toilet paper, similar to a mummy.

"Hello again, viewers. It's Chris again with another announcement—and it's not due to my lame outfit," he pouted, but then smiled again. "We have received thousands of auditions for the next season, and so far we have selected a handful of teens we think that could bring in comedy, charm, and better yet—_drama_! You all shall be receiving a very special phone call, so stay close to that phone."

He tried to walk across the dock, but his body refused to move. Frowning, the host merely stood and said, "But don't worry, folks, because we still have a handful of spots left for admission. Do _you_ wanna be a contestant? Well then, send that audition tape before you lose your chance for this epic show and a million dollars!"

When the tape for the announcement ended, Chris yelled, "Can someone get me out of this crap?" Several interns rushed to his side, and they began to unwrap his body. "I don't get it—why did I have to be the toilet troll? I was sexy being a not-so-Edward-Cullen vampire. Did you see how many Facebook likes that picture received? Even better than a shirtless Duncan!"

Chef Hatchet walked into the scene, wearing his signature killer outfit. "Do I really have to answer that with what happened last time?"

"Whatever," he murmured. Then, as soon as he was free of toilet paper, Chris said, "So, who were our newbie contestants again? With being busy paying off the government to keep me outta jail, I hardly remember who we chose. Or their names."

Chef Hatchet, rolling his eyes, snapped his fingers, and an intern with a computer came rushing over. Holding out the computer, he held it out to Chris. The TV host took the machine from him and began to play the audition tapes of the first section of teenagers he and Chef Hatchet selected.

**::**

**Contestant One**:

The camera flickers on quickly fading into the color of a small room setting the scene. The screen shakes a bit because of a tripod being placed on the ground and the girl behind the camera moving around and sitting down on the bed that the camera is angled towards. The walls are an old cream color and the paint is slightly beginning to peel. The room is very worn out and old, but yet it gives off an air of coziness and love, because even though it may not be the very best money can buy it is loved and that clearly shows.

The girl who had positioned the tripod is found sitting on the bed, she is wearing a blue tank top and has cuddly blanket wrapped around her. A fluffy plush elephant falls across her lap from the shifting of her covers and disturbing its original position. She smiles at the camera happily, "Hi Total Drama! On this competition you need someone who is going to make it all the way to the end! Not to mention provide you with so peachy keen happy spirits! My name is Penelope and I would love to get out and expand my horizons, as well as meet new people." She sits up straight and looks the camera dead in the lens.

"I'm gonna win this for my family. You see my parents aren't making enough money to support me and my two sisters, not to mention my Nana who lives with us. But they love us, and that's all we need right? It still might help to have the money to pay off the house. Lot's of love to you all! Peace out girl scout!" She does a little peace sign before heading over to the camera and slightly fumbling with it then the screen goes black again.

**::**

**Contestant Two**:

A boy was climbing a rock climbing wall with five robotic babies on some of the rocks, and one of the babies is in his arms.

The boy was about Noah's height with an orange t-shirt. He also had pale white skin, blue eyes, with bags under them, brown, short, thick hair, blue shorts, and blue sneakers. He also had a skinny looking figure.

"CARSON, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Yelled a boy who just came in. The boy was about Carson's height, he has short, slick black hair, blue eyes, dark skin, and had a tattoo of a music note on his cheek. He had a blue sweatshirt with red shorts, blue sneakers, and had a muscular figure.

"Well I loved our child care project so much that I got more babies to take care of, this is, change your own diaper, stop staring at me, don't be a baby, get your own milk, stop crying, and Ted," said Carson.

"Why do you have six babies?" asked the boy.

"Because seven would just be crazy," said Carson.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any creepier," said the boy.

"You want one don't you?" asked Carson.

"I'll take Ted," said the boy.

"Wait, TURN THAT CAMERA OFF!" yelled Carson.

**::**

**Contestant Three**:

"Is it on Barbara?" the young, attractive girl presented on the screen asked. She was all clad in her pajamas; her long reddish brown-ish hair pulled back into a high ponytail, dressed in a thick strapped tank top with "Paramore" written on it, plaid red loose pants and nothing on her feet. She was noticeably in her room. Her walls were painted silver, and behind her you could see her purple bass guitar and a bulletin board in the background.

The camera shook up and down in response.

"Ok good. Hello the crew of Total Drama, my name is Camille Rodda, and this video has been made in purpose to audition for your reality show."

She clears her throat and continues.

"Now according to the application directions that I viewed from the website, I am required to give you a list of reasons why you should pick me out of many to be on your show. Well, the truth is... I believe that I would be a very valuable contribution to the televised world."

She smiles at the camera.

"Well, let's see. I'm extremely witty, talented, and I believe that I can go far in this competition. Plus, I am a team player and will try my best to make friends with the fellow contestants. And who knows, maybe even find love..." she trailed off.

"I've been playing video games all my life. You name it, SMBB, COD, Grand Theft Auto, any Mario game known to man, God of War, I've played them all. Plus, I'm a black belt in karate and highly trained in martial arts. I'm pretty sure I can take on whatever you throw at me. Especially anything that has to do with music, gymnastics... I'm an all around useful player, and trust me, you need me in this competition and I intend to win. Plus, there's nothing ever wrong with using a little seduction to get far."

Camille took a second to smile at the camera.

"As papa always said, 'Second place is just first loser.' But, anyway, pick me to be on your show. You won't regret it."

She gives a sly wink to the camera before the tape ends.

**::**

**Contestant Four**:

The camera flicked on, blurry for a few seconds before focusing on the teenage boy in front of him.

"Is the camera on, Ellie?" The boy asked, his ashy blonde hair covering his left eye, both of which were a bright emerald green. A necklace with a silver dolphin hanged out of his red plaid shirt, which had the sleeves folded up to his elbow.

"Of course it is, doofus. Just get in front of the camera and speak." The girl, presumably Ellie, retorted. The boy walked back and leaned against the cement post behind him, brushing the blonde hair out of his eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants and black vans, and had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"My name is Alexander Cross, I'm seventeen, and soon to be a contestant on Total Drama. Hopefully." The boy said, tapping his hip to an unknown beat. They seemed to be standing out the front of a building. "We're out the front of my apartment building, which is in Los Angeles."

"Don't screw this up, Alex. You're representing the both of us." Ellie said, giggling after the sentence.

"I know, don't butcher me about it. Anyways, I'm hoping for a spot on this TV show. What can I offer for the show? First of all, I'm a very fun guy. I get along with most people, and I love pulling pranks. Might give the show a bit of humor." He smirked before continuing. "I'm not afraid to do things others would be shit scared of doing, as well."

"Show them the tattoo, Alex." Ellie said, zooming the camera in, removing his legs from the picture.

"Do I have too?" Alex groaned.

"Yes." You could practically tell she was smiling uncontrollably. "Or I won't send this video in."

"You're such a b*tch." Alex said before unbuttoning his plaid shirt. "There was a video a couple of years ago, on YouTube, that went viral. It was of a guy getting his sister's name tattooed in a heart on his back." He removed the plaid shirt, threw it on the ground next to him and turned around. "That guy was me." He lifted the back of his white, long-sleeved, V-neck shirt up to his neck. It showed a tattoo of a very detailed name, that name being "Ellie". It was inside a heart and had vines going around it, plus a cupid flying next to it, holding a bow.

"That still cracks me up every time I see it." Ellie laughed.

"Whatever." Alex said before pulling his shirt back down. He turned around and faced the camera. "I hope you let me on the show!" He said, smiling broadly while Ellie turned off the camera.

**::**

**Contestant Five**:

A girl with emerald green eyes is sitting on a tree stump at night in her usual attire of a black tank top with a wolf paw print, dark grey jeans with a few rips, and black fuzzy ankle-length boots, with her short choppy dark hair nice and neat.

"Hey, I'm Wolfie, and I think I would be perfect for your show because I'm headstrong, and I LOVE a challenge!" She jumps on the stump and starts howling. "I'm willing, I'm ready and I—"

A can is thrown at her head and Wolfie falls onto the ground. A woman off-screen shouts "SHUT UP OUT THERE!"

Wolfie gets up and throws the can back, shouting, "YOU SHUT UP IN THERE!" Wolfie then remembers that the camera is still rolling and chuckles nervously. "Hehehe… And I could really use the money—uhh, call me!"

**::**

**Contestant Six**:

A young, handsome teenager is shown on the screen in what appears to be his bedroom. He was wearing his usual clothing, a white T-shirt under a black cardigan with dark blue jeans, but had no shoes on besides socks. In the background we can see multiple band posters hung up on the wall such as "The Beatles," "A Rocket to The Moon," "Journey," etc..

"Hello Total Drama, my full and legal name is Dillon Demetry Rodda and I am sending you this video to audition for your new season of your reality show."

He uncomfortably shuffles in his seat.

"Now, you may be wondering why on Earth you should pick me out of the thousands of auditions that were sent to you, and well... I'm not so sure myself. Nowadays, I've been questioning my worth and I have been having some selective dark thoughts about myself, so truth be told... I don't actually know if I really am worthy to be on your show, but... my sister Camille said that this would be good for me; an opportunity to start over, you know?"

The teen takes a minute to lower his eyelids and set his lucky drum sticks onto his lap.

He softly starts to tap at the coffee table and glassware set in front of him to play a nice little beat.

"I'm just hoping for a way to make my life better. I've been through a lot of crap in life, trust me, and I just need a break. I want to go live a little, make new friends, explore the world, and just have a fearless experience for once in my life,"

He sets his drum sticks down and turns his body fully to camera.

"Well, I'm a team player, I can sing, I'm great with computers, and I guess I can play a mean drum solo..." he trailed off.

"Just, please, pick me... I ensure you that you won't regret it."

He gives a small smile to the camera before the footage ends.

**::**

**Contestant Seven**:

Camera shows Renae, a girl with dirty-blonde hair with hot pink tips and almond-shaped gray eyes, sitting cross legged on her bed. She's wearing a black and white-striped tank top with black skinny jeans and gray converses. "My name is Renae Delia. I am NOT a goth like Gwen. I AM a b*tch like Heather." Renae admitted. "But I'm proud of it so yeah..." Renae said brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I MAY seem nice now... but I am not." She said, shaking her head.

"True that." Her brother mumbled from behind the camera.

"SHUT UP!" Renae snapped. "This seems pretty cool since there's horror and I love it! So evil." Renae muttered.

"You got that right." Her brother said.

"Michael..." Renae warned. "Just pick me. MICHAEL, GET OUT OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Renae screamed. Her brother ran out. He accidentally dropped the camera.

"Crap." He mumbled.

**::**

**Contestant Eight**:

"Is it on?" A young teen, girl with large, green eyes looked up at the camera from a hospital bed in a room with pure white wall. She was dressed in hospital robes. The left half of her face and upper body was covered in bandages and the left side of her head of red hair was cut much shorter than the other side, which reached her lower back. "Get Well Soon" balloons, cards, and flowers decorated the bland room.

The camera shook up and down. She smiled, "Hi there, Chris! I'm Halo Ivory. I love Total Drama and follow the show almost everywhere. I'm not as much of a super fan as Sierra, but I'm still a big fan." She shakes her head to snap herself back into the topic at hand.

"Anyway, I would love to audition for the new season, but unfortunately I'm stuck here," she points around her hospital room. "So my brother, Matt, told me he'd do it!"

She looks around the room and asks the person behind the camera, "Where's Matt?" The camera is set down on a table and a boy dressed in dark jeans and a red, plaid, button up shirt is dragged into the room. His eyes are identical to the girl in the hospital bed and his hair is the same color but styled like Justin Bieber.

The girl smiles, "This is Matt!" He waves at the camera and blushes awkwardly and rubs the back of his head.

"Hehe, I'm a big fan of the show, but I never thought I would audition. Halo asked me too since she's incapable. I would like to join the cast. I'm a pretty suave guy," he says with more confidence.

Halo shakes her head. "No, he isn't," she whispers.

"This is my audition. Not yours, Sis," he sits on the bed next to her and tickles her good side. "Anyway, Pick me. I'm pretty awesome and I'm sure you could find some drama to through me in. And I have some pretty mad gaming skills!" He grins cheesily as he pulls out a game system and starts playing intensely.

**::**

**Contestant Nine**:

The camera buzzes on as you see it a bit wobbly as it is seen going up a flight of stairs. You hear a voice of a small girl. "Mom... she is not going to like this."

The camera turns to a small blonde hair girl who looks like to be around eight. "Hush now, Katelyn. This is for her own good. You know she needs to see the world and make friends."

"But mom..."

"Hush. We are here."

The camera looks quickly you see a dark purple door and on it is a poster that states "KEEP OUT". The camera sees an older woman's hand reach for the doorknob. Then the door is slammed open as the camera moves quickly into the room. On a dark bed a girl with earphones on looks up quickly. It is Ruby, who takes out her earphones. Her room is dark with many posters of alternative metal on the walls. But you even see a small teddy bear in her arms. She is in a white hoodie, but you can't see what it says and she has black pants one. The girl has sharp red eyes and pure white snow skin—she is pretty but in a mysterious way.

"Mom, what are you doing in my room?"

The camera hears Katelyn say, "Sorry, Ruby."

"Katelyn, why are you sorry… what's going on?"

"Ruby, smile and wave to the camera."

"Why?"

"See, this is my sweet angel Ruby. She is a very talented girl who's smart and very strong for her size," her mother spoke.

Ruby goes concern. "Mom why are you saying this to the camera?"

"So Chris McLean I hope you will consider my daughter for your show."

"Wait Chris McLean... like Total Drama Island Chris McLean?" The camera sees the horror go across Ruby's face as she stands up from her bed.

"You see Chris, my daughter has been very distant and your show might help her open up, and don't you get me wrong—once you hear my daughter sing you will melt."

Ruby reaches for the camera. "I know what you're doing. Give me that stupid camera!"

The camera backs away from her. "Please let her in! She won't disappoint, I promise."

"MOM! STOP AND GIVE ME MY CAMERA!"

The camera is tossed. It lands in Katelyn's hands as you see Ruby and her mother struggle for a bit.

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA, KATIE!" Ruby screeches.

"No don't! Run Katelyn, RUN!" The camera buzzes out for a second. Then feed returns as someone is running and the camera is pointed behind the holder. The camera sees that they are outside and running across the road. Ruby is chasing the person with the camera dodging traffic and soon the feed shuts off.

**::**

**Contestant Ten**:

Robert is seen standing outside a shop for televisions, as seen by the window he's leaning on. Inside are a bunch of TV's on various channels. He's got a black pair of loose dress pants on, as well as some black dress shoes. He's got a white Kanye West t-shirt on under a black blazer.

Robert says, "Sup. Name's Robert Rick."

A few girls walk by, dressed in jeans and t-shirts littered with product placement.

"Hey ladies. Anyway, this is my audition for Total Drama. Can't really say I'm a fan. Find the show to be a bit stupid, but hey, I'll crack at any opportunity to get my anaconda some victims. What can I say about me?"

A goth-looking girl walks by, wearing fishnets on her arms and legs, army boots, a black skirt that goes to her knees, a black t-shirt from Hot Topic, and a black beret.

Robert looks at the girl. "Sup." He turns to the camera. "Well, for starters, all the ladies want me. I can't really blame them, it's not like they can resist me or anything. I'll give any girl a shot, as long as she has a good defining trait, and a damn good personality that may or may not be a stupid one. So accept me, TD. If for anything, then to get some ratings. Because once the girl's get a good shot of me from the side...they'll be flocking to see the free show."

A trio of attractive girls wearing the latest from the Macy's store walk by. Robert watches as they walk on. He looks towards the camera and cracks a smile before walking off to follow them.

**:****:**

**Contestant Eleven**:

Turning on a camera, it focuses on a scrawny girl with mocha brown skin, dark brown almond-shaped eyes, and frizzy shoulder-length black hair. She steps backwards with a giant step, revealing her dark red long-sleeved blouse tucked into black dress pants. After glancing behind her to see she was right in front of a giant oak tree of the park, she turns back to the camera.

"H-hi C-Chris, or whomever's in charge of th-these things… I-I'm Lynn S-Summers, and I w-would like to be on y-your show." She adjusts the camera to face downwards. After a few seconds she walks back to her spot in front of the tree and sits down Indian style, hugging herself tightly.

"Y-you see, I-I guess you c-could call me a b-big scaredy cat…" She smiles weakly. "A lot of t-things s-scare me… like blood, h-heights, c-caves, fire, space, kn-knives, b-bats…" The camera speeds up at full-speed for at least ten seconds until it stops to play normally. Lynn says, "And e-especially b-bugs." She shivers at the thought.

Lynn looks down, playing with the end of her shirt. "My th-therapist and l-life coach say I sh-should do s-something outta my c-comfort zone. I like the T-Total D-Drama series since it's my g-guilt pleasure… And m-maybe it will h-help me g-get over s-some of my f-fears.

"I g-guess you c-could say my g-greatest asset is m-my i-intelligence… I-I am s-sixteen and sh-should be a junior in h-high school, but in-instead am attending P-Princeton." In the background a Monarch butterfly enters the scene and flaps its wings above Lynn's head. "I'm n-not the prettiest n-nor the strongest…" she saddens, but then the teenager looks at the camera with determination, "but I-I just kn-know that in-intelligence is what it t-takes to s-survive in horror m-movies and—"

She stops talking a second after the butterfly lands on her head. Her eyes slowly glance up to see the creature.

"OH SH*T! _F*CK, F*CK, F*CK_!" She screams as she stands abruptly. "GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!" Lynn runs around back and forth, continuing to yell profanities. It stops when she collides into the camera, causing it to fly off the stand, go static, and turn black.

**::**

**Contestant Twelve**:

The camera buzzes on as the camera zooms in. The setting is an old warehouse with chains hanging from the ceiling and is a disturbing grey color. The ground looks like it has not been washed for nearly a few years. The windows seem shattered. In the back with you see a fancy car parked as two thugs were behind it, looking in the trunk.

Coming out from the side is a boy. His hair is nicely clean-cut and very dark. His blue eyes glance over at the thugs as it moves to the camera. His trench coat hangs firmly on his shoulders. Under his white tanktop he seems a bit dirty, as if he was doing something before this interview. He also wears a nice dark dress pants and clean black shoes. In his hands that he's swinging lazily in his fingers is his baseball bat. The quite handsome mobster stood and his face had a smile on it as he glances at the camera again.

"Yes it is, boss," The camera moves up and down as if it nods.

"Don't shake the camera numbskull..." Benjamin leers at the cameraman as it now still straight staring at him. Benjamin soon let out a satisfied sigh, staring at the camera. "Anyways Chris McLean, I'm Benjamin Vescovi. You need men on your show... I fear nothing and you could always go for some ratings." He leans against the pillar, not a care in the world. "You need a strong competitor who is willing to do anything to win... and let's face it, you need female ratings... that I can give you," he says way too cockily and let's out a chuckle.

The camera, however, moves to his side as it sees the two hugs pull out a body bag from the trunk. Benjamin, noticing the camera turn, looks behind him, seeing this.

He quickly looks at the camera, back at the thugs, and then at the camera, putting his hand to his neck and moving it left and right as to say "cut". It shuts off.

The camera turns back on as Benjamin is standing there again, but we see both thugs rubbing the back of there head, as if someone hit them there pretty hard. The car was gone from its spot. "Sorry about that where were we... aww, that's right... me." He smiles at that thought, but one of the thugs glances out the window and moves to Ben.

"Umm, Boss—"

"WHAT, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M—!"

He was caught off by a loud bang as one of the windows shatter by a bullet.

"What the..."

"Umm, Boss... it's the Russians."

"The Russians—why didn't you say so?!" He takes his bat and runs off to go get something as the camera shuts off again.

For the third time the camera turns back to not a warehouse but a fine looking office. Classic piano music is heard silently in the background. The room was red and you can see a huge chair with bright red in front. The chair spins around and it gets a good look at an older-looking man. He looks like Ben except his hair is gone; he is wearing a full suit and he had a beard. He is the Don.

"Hello Mr. McLean... my grandson will be on your show ka-peesh with no hesitation and no question asked… got it?" He looks to his left and right as two scary thugs appear and they are both holding guns. "Or are we going to have a problem here?" The camera cuts off for the final time.

**::**

**Contestant Thirteen**:

The camera turns on and everything is in infrared.

"Dips! I need a new camera."

It turns normal and there is a girl with a black hoodie sitting on a rock; she has long brown hair and she must be in a forest since there trees everywhere.

"H-Hello!" She looked nervous and she held a stuffed cat. She started to talk really fast. "Hi Chris! I'm Daimia! I'm 16, I'm a ghost-hunter, I..." She stopped and looked away. "Zip it!" She looked back at the camera. "Hey Chris, I want to join Total Drama Horror because I'm a ghost-hunter and I'm sure I'm tough enough!"

She stands up and comes closer. "Listen, just freaking pick me! I have no hiding spots anymore, the bullies are getting faster and I don't wanna be beaten up! I'll even freaking draw you, just pick me and I'll make sure this will be the best season EVER!" She sits down again. "I'm even taking my ouija bord with me!"

She smirks and comes really close. "You may don't know but ghost are everywhere, and I'll make sure they haunt you till you're dead. I'm a ghost-hunter! I know everything. You don't wanna be killed, do you?" She backs away and the screen turns infrared again. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"

**::**

**Contestant Fourteen**:

The camera flickers to see a 17 year old talking to someone while playing his guitar.

"Kev, I thought you said the camera wasn't broken."

"It's not, see? The red light's on."

He then looked into the camera.

"Oh… anyways… How's it going Total Drama? I'm Corey and I think I'd be perfect for this season because…" Corey suddenly showed a look of confusion.

"Dude." Another voice called from off screen. "I thought you had this prepared."

"You know I'm bad at remembering things, Amanda." Corey then face palmed himself with his guitar and screamed in pain as it caused a small wound on his forehead.

"Well." Corey looked back into the camera while a bit of blood dripped from his wound. "One reason is my ability to heal quickly."

"Uh." Amanda started off screen. "Isn't that what one of the contestants said in season one, right before they got voted off?"

Corey then face palmed himself again but without his guitar. He winced as he remembered his open wound.

Corey then looked back at the camera in a bit of a stressed-out mood. "Y'know, I think we can cut this a bit short…"

The camera then cuts to black.

**::**

**Character List (So Far)**:

Girls: Penelope Victoria, Camille Rodda, Nichole "Wolfie" Kaine, Renae Delia, Ruby Norman, Lynn Summers, and Daimia Athan.

Boys: Carson Rhodes, Alexander "Alex" Cross, Dillon Rodda, Matthias "Matt" Ivory, Robert Rick Jr., Benjamin Vescovi, and Corey Walker.


	3. Auditions (Part Two)

"You know," Chris began, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look in his dark eyes, "I know some people think I'm brutal, but I don't think I deserved for not one, not two, but _three_ people to blackmail and/or threaten me." He span around in his chair. In the meantime before the next season would start, the man and the chef had set up a large tent on the other side of the forest, far away from the cabins. The signature small screens had been set up, though instead of showing shots of the island, clips from audition tapes were instead playing.

"Well, I suppose we can always show them who's the ones running the show, right?" Chef Hatchet snickered, twirling his knife around as if it were a toy. "There will be plenty of time for that. These rookies won't know what hit them."

The host sneered at the videos. "Of course! And with the theme we're running this year, absolutely no mercy." Chris, for the final time, played the tapes of the final six contestants chosen to compete.

**::**

**Contestant Fifteen**:

The camera turns on as it is at the foot of someone's bed. The bed is covered with a red blanket and the room, though dim-lit, has the walls painted dark purple. The camera begins to travel up as you soon see someone barefooted. It is light and elegant with some black nail polish on as it travels up her leg, slowly seeing the nice curve to it as it soon gets to her thighs. The girl is wearing a black and red skirt. It goes to her waist as you see a silver belly button piercing on her naked waist. The camera continues to go up to her chest, revealing a blue and red and black tube top. Finally moving up so that you see some of her hair and her neck, the camera reveals her face. She is watching the camera as the camera zooms out as she sits up.

"Hello Chris," Sapphire almost purrs as she stands. "I hear you are making a scary season involving horror... and if you couldn't tell... I'm a girl who likes horror."

She walks towards the camera and leans down towards it and says, "I'm Sapphire. You won't be disappointed with the ways I will play your little game, and I can promise you nothing can stop me" She lightly kisses the end of the camera as she stands. The camera angle drops so you seeing her foot as you hear, "Thanks for the help Frank" Sapphire says.

A guy's voice then says, "N...NO pro—probl…em Sap...phire."

**::**

**Contestant Sixteen**:

A smoky office is shown in the camera view as the holder zooms in on a tall, lanky teen sitting behind a desk, a joint in his mouth and a smirk on his face.

The teen has midnight black hair and emerald green eyes which despite the stoned look, seem to hold a bit of intelligence. He's dressed pretty casually with a long sleeved white shirt, a purple short sleeved button shirt with the buttons undone, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"'Sup Total Drama..." The teen draws out as he lays back. "The name's Jason, and I'm interested in your money. And if you're interested in controversy, then bring me on."

Jason stands up and walks over to the camera before turning it to show the greenhouse the office is built within. Rows and rows of 'medicine' are growing right before the camera's lenses before it's turned back to Jason. "So bring me on Chris, let me show you what Greenhouse kush can do to a contestant..." Breathing out a cloud of smoke into the camera, the video is shut off.

**::**

**Contestant Seventeen**:

A seven-year-old girl with brown pigtails and hazel eyes smiled at the camera. Her older sister sat next to her dressed in long pink pajama pants and a long sleeved pink shirt. She had the same hazel eyes as her sister but her hair was cut short and electric blue.

"Hi, Mister Chris! I'm Cassi Homel. My big sissy Ellenor loves your show." The little girl smiled. She pointed to her sister.

"She doesn't talk much but I think she'd be awesome for your show! She's pretty, smart, talented, and the best big sister ever! Please pick her." Cassi continued.

Ellenor's cheeks blush a little and she started writing in her journal. The camera cuts out.

**::**

**Contestant Eighteen**:

The camera shows show a boy who is 5'11. He has tan skin, brown eyes, black hair that reaches his shoulders and kept in a ponytail, a small mustache, and a soul patch combo. He is also wearing a white button shirt, a black vest with a blood red tie, black jeans, and dress shoes. Upon his head and face are black framed glasses and a black fedora with a red feather in it. He is also wearing black fingerless gloves with tiny scars on his fingers, while a black cane rests in said hands.

"Hello Total Drama Horror, My name is Ray Alonso and I would like to join because I love anything that will do with horror, such as facing zombies, living through a storm, sleeping in a coffin—you name it and I'll do it. Well I ho—" Ray is cut off due to his door being broke down by a psycho in a bloody clown suit with a bloody axe.

"Time to die brat, hahahaha!" laughed the insane clown.

Ray yelled "Dammit not again!" while turning towards the clown. The clown charges with his axe raised high and just as he brings it down Ray blocks it with his cane, and they are now in a death lock.

"Don't you guys ever leave me alone?! This is like the 4th time this month," said Ray with a pissed off face. The clown just laughs in his face, ticking Ray off more and causing him to kick the psycho in the kiwis. While the clown groans in pain, Ray takes the axe from his grip a throws it across the room. Then Ray grabs the clown in a headlock, repeatedly punching him in the face and his his red nose while kneeing him in the guts five times. During their struggle Ray hears sirens outside his house and decides to end it by grabbing the clown, giving one last good right hook, and then throwing the clown out of his second floor window. The scream of the psycho clown is heard until it cuts off with a loud crash. A cop outside cries out, "Holy sh*t!"

"Ray are you okay up there?" called out one of the officers.

Ray then walks up to his broken window and leans his head out, saying, "I'm fine, Jake! Just need to buy a new door and window because of that idiot down there."

"Okay then, we'll take it from here, and I'll send ya a check for the repairs," said Officer Jake.

"Thanks man!" said Ray, who then turns back towards his and facing his camera as well, realizing it was still recording. "Crap, forgot it was still on!" Ray said to himself. Ray then walks towards the camera with an embarrassing look while scratching the back of his head with his left hand. "Haha, well yeah hope that didn't hurt my chances on being on the show… but anyway hope you guys pick me." Ray added before he reaches for the camera with his right hand and turning it off.

**::**

**Contestant Nineteen**:

Several shots of cards shuffling, chips tossing, and fists slamming into a table are seen before the camera rests on a single person. The girl, with very dark skin, oval-shaped hazel eyes, and long dark hair braided, grinned devilishly as her opponents placed their cards on the table—all of whom were guys. She wore a dark green v-neck t-shirt and ripped dark gray skinny jeans.

"'Sup Chris, Bree's my name, gambling's my game," Bree said to the camera, talking with a cigarette in her mouth. "I live to take chances, with nothing in my way. No 'Misses Nice Girl' from me—I ain't here to make friends or find my one true love," she rolled her eyes at this. "Pick me, and I'll promise you I'm the one who'll kick *ss and take names."

"Hey Bree, how 'bout you quit talkin' to the lil' camera and play?" A voice said gruffly. "Not like you have any chance anyways."

Bree narrowed her eyes at him. "Read it and weep, boys—full house!" she exclaimed, revealing her set of cards: three kings and two queens. The four guys around her prompted to throw their cards on their table.

"No fair, brah! That's three times in a row!" the same voice from earlier hissed. "You cheatin'!"

Bree, who had been scooting the chips in the middle of the table towards her, stopped. "Nu-uh, no one calls me a cheater and gets away with it!" She shot up from her seat, tossed the cigarette on the ground before stomping on it, and looked at the camera. "Turn that off; I don't wanna embarrass Wayne."

The camera shuts off, and is turned back on. The table has been flipped, chips are scattered all over the floor, and Wayne is in the middle of the floor, clutching his nose. Blood leaks through the crevices of his fingers.

"So," Bree said, as she stood over him. Her hair is ruffled and clothes look like they were grabbed at. She smiles at the camera. "No one scares me—or nothing for that matter. Want a real competitor, Chris? You're looking at one."

**::**

**Contestant Twenty**:

The scene shows a beautiful sunrise over an ocean. The waves are slow moving and a bird flies in the sky. The clouds are colorful and fluffy—

"Dude, over here!" The camera jerks away to focus on a very short boy with long dark brown, thick curly hair tied in a small ponytail. He is deeply tanned and has light brown eyes. There's a scar on his left eyebrow along with a beauty mark under his right eye. He's wearing a red button-up shirt with white flowers, blue jean shorts, and black sandals. He's in front of luscious palm trees and is standing on sand.

"Idiot…" the boy mumbled before grinning widely and exclaiming, "Aloha Total Drama! My name is Bane Kealoha. I'm filming you from all the way here in Hawaii. I'll get to the point: I hate it here; please pick me so I can get off this stupid island. There's a hurricane warning every five freaking minutes, sand gets into everything, the tourists are nothing but morons so fascinated by trees and the stupid birds, and the economy is as bad as everywhere else.

"What can I offer? Well, I'm smarter than your average person. Like, Heather, Alejandro, and Scott smart combined. But they all are obvious antagonists. The advantage I have is my image. Just look at me! I'm a Hawaiian. A Hawaiian _painter_. No one would ever expect someone like me to be like them," he then holds up a painted picture of Chris, "pick me and I'll bring the drama you're looking for, as well as this."

He chuckles darkly. "If you don't, well, you better listen up Mister Mclean. I remember seeing you around here after the third season. Let's just say if I'm not accepted, a certain… video of you will be leaked out to the public domain. If you accept me, I'll gladly hand it over to you. Wouldn't want to get in some trouble with the law again, now would we?" Bane smiled wickedly sweet. "Thanks for considering me."

**Character List (Part Two)**:

Girls: Sapphire Bias, Hillary "Ellenor" Petra, and Bree Scavi.

Boys: Jason Williams, Ray Alonso, and Bane Kealoha.

**::**

Voila; all characters have been (sort of) introduced. Thanks to those out there who have favorite and alerted this story. The next chapter will be the official first chapter.


	4. Not so Scared Campers (Part One)

Thank you guys for being patient with me! I'll try to get the next part out as soon as I can, but know that school is a hassle.

**::**

For the third time, Chris stood on the dock, wearing his normal outfit this time around. Behind him, the island was surrounded in thick fog, obscuring most of faraway trees, cabins, and cliff. All visible were Chris, the dock, and part of the island's shore.

The host said, "Hello loyal viewers. It's your host Chris McLean again, bringing the latest installment of the Total Drama series.

"As many of you know, the original cast competed on this very island, a movie lot, and around the world in a musical style. Though popular at first, they grew boring and predictable." He clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "The cast members of _Total Drama Revenge of the Island_, although definitely new with different teens and this island being radioactive, just did not bring enough ratings. So, we scrapped them off, came up with a new hot concept going insanely popular in today's culture, and brought in new faces."

He began to walk down the Dock of Shame. "Twenty new contestants will be competing in challenges all based on one genre: horror! Like the third season minus the singing, they will have to travel around the world and confront their biggest fears. There will be scares, there will be thrills, and there will be chills." He stopped and paused. "Why are they doing this? Why, these saps are doing all of this for the purpose of trying to win _one million dollars_! Who shall be the one to win this prize? Stay tuned and find out on _Total Drama Horror_!"

**::**

The beginning sequence of the intro started with Chris standing in front of a gated old castle surrounded by a dark forest. The gates next to him then opened by themselves.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

The camera zoomed through the gap between the gate and up the path leading to the castle. It then moved inside.

_You guys are on my mind_

Ruby and Alex crept through a hallway, with Ruby holding a lantern. She stopped as Alex leaned over and grabbed a doorknob. When the door doesn't budge, he jiggled the knob with more force and it swung open. A swarm of bats flew out, and they both screamed.

_You ask me what I wanted to be_

With bats flying around duo, Alex and Ruby ran past Daimia, who was too preoccupied to notice. She wore what looked like a pair of overly-large headphones. Carrying a metal detector-like machine, the screen flashed wildly as she stood in front of a door.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Excited, she swings the door open. All she found was Jason attempting to light a joint. He smiled goofily and waved to her. With an annoyed scowl, she slammed the door. A hand then something tapped her shoulder.

_I wanna be famous!_

Daimia turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw a taller figure with a deformed face. Shrieking, she bolted away. The figure lifted off the mask, revealing Ray. He grinned cheekily, though stopped as something tapped _him _on the shoulder. But he had no time to turn around, for it pulled him off-screen.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Bane lay on a lawn chair while wearing sunglasses on a pirate ship. He appeared to be relaxing until someone splashed him with water, dampening his clothes. Taking off his glasses and standing up, he glared at Wolfie, who was paddling like a dog in the water.

_Or pack you bags 'cause I've already won_

A tentacle suddenly grabbed Wolfie and flung her out deeper into the sea. Bane laughed until he realized Matt stood next to him with a frown on his face. Thinking quickly, Bane pulled a flower from behind him and gave it to Matt, smiling. Matt blushed.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

The ship tilted, causing Matt and Bane to lose their footing and fall in the water. Suspended with ropes connected to the ship, Renae and Bree clashed swords. Bree swung her sword at Renae's head. She managed to duck, but the blade swiped her rope, and she screamed as she fell.

_I'll get there one day_

Renae landed right into Robert's arms, whose standing on an orange raft. He smirked as she glared at him. He then tried to lean in to kiss her, to which Renae slapped him, leaving an imprint of a hand on his face.

_'Cause I wanna be famous!_

Benjamin, riding in a canoe, noticed the two. He narrowed his eyes at Robert, and proceeded to use the end of the oar to poke a hole in the fragile floating device. As the raft began to fly around with Robert and Renae still on top, screaming, Benjamin continued to row.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

Penelope and Corey were riding side-by-side in a rollercoaster that looked to be greatly old and worn-down. Corey had his arms up in the air while grinning, though Penelope's face was full of terror as she clutched the safety bar, which snapped right off before they suddenly dropped.

_I wanna be, I wanna be_

Dillon, surrounded by creepy clowns with strange weapons as he held something in one arm, swatted at them with a baseball bat with his free hand. The hoard grew larger and larger. When all seemed lost, someone from a ledge reached over and held out a hand. Dillon dropped the bat and reached for the hand, which pulled him up.

_I wanna be famous!_

The person who helped him turned out to be Camille. He gave her a grateful smile. With a determined look, she grabbed the item in Dillon's arm with her other hand and dropped him into the group of clowns.

_I wanna be, I wanna be_

Ellenor and Lynn investigated a room of a funhouse. When Ellenor picked up a teapot, a trap door underneath her activated. She fell in silently, and as soon as Lynn realized she was alone, she freaked out and ran down the hallway.

_I wanna be famous!_

Lynn bumped into Sapphire and smiled sheepishly. Sapphire half-smiled back, with a devious glint in her eyes. Their smiles disappeared as they were surrounded in a strange green light before disappearing. The camera moved to reveal Carson. He grinned wildly, holding the same machine as the clowns who surrounded Dillon. Carson then turned to the camera and blasted the screen with the machine.

The sequence ended with the whistling tune, showing the twenty contestants sitting in the stands of the Drop of Shame. "Total Drama Horror" flashed in red letters before it cut to black.

**::**

"Ladies and gents, let's meet our first contestant," Chris started as a boat neared the dock.

It was a wonder how the boat managed to stay afloat, let alone move. Mildew ate away at the wood, rust clung to metal, and the engine sputtered out an irregular pattern. With the small budget usually spent on props, no one could really tell if the boat's design was due to a scare factor or due to being extremely cheap. Both were a likely cause.

Standing at the front of the boat was a girl with fair skin and a bit chubbiness to her body. She wore a pastel blue shirt, blue denim jeans, and worn-out sneakers, though more noticeable were the bracelets spanning up and down her arms and an old, small, silver owl brooch on her chest. On top of her head was a mess of sandy blonde hair tied in two pigtails. Her eyes, blue and round, appeared to be larger than normal as she noticed the mist surrounding the area. Her heart sped up quicker, and she gulped. When she noticed the camera focusing on her face, she mustered enough strength to give a weak smile.

"Our first contestant and resident Canadian: Penelope!" The man announced. Penelope climbed out of the boat, prompting him to say, "Welcome. How does is feel to be picked?"

"I feel honored," she replied, shakiness detectable in her tone. "Umm, can I ask a question?"

He said, "Sure."

"Why's the island… foggy?" Her voice turned to a higher pitch at the last word.

"Two reasons. One, it's creepy. Two, for the first challenge!"

Fear-stricken, Penelope asked the host, "We have to go in the woods? In the _fog_?"

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, you said one question. Go stand there," he jerked his thumb to the other end of the dock. "We're on a timed schedule, and nine people still have to show up before the time break." Penelope frowned but obliged, looking over her shoulder nervously as she walked.

The next to arrive was clearly male, if his evident muscle build was a clue. The slightly tanned teen had brown hair poofy at the top but straight on the sides. His upper lip and chin were covered in a scruffy mustache, goatee, and beard, which were also brown. He wore a nice white button-up shirt with the first few buttons undone, black dress pants, and an opened-up black blazer. On the teen's feet were black dress shoes. His eyes were covered with black shades, but he took them off, showing his oval-shaped blue eyes. The hand he took his glasses off had a gold ring around one finger.

"First guy of season five is the ladies' man, Robert."

"Sup Chris," Robert said, holding out a hand. Chris hi-fived him back. As Robert observed the girls who arrived (all one of them), he scrunched his nose. "Don't wanna run your show or anything, but shouldn't there be y'know, more women? There isn't exactly a wide variety."

"Don't worry, man; there will be plenty of them to show up soon."

Robert grinned. "Gotcha." He then proceeded to move across the dock. When he stood next to Penelope, he noticed the nervousness she emitted, and he asked, "What's wrong? Nervous?"

"Oh? A little…" she said. "I'm not a big fan of fog or forests…" she trailed off.

"Well," Robert began, "If you need a strong man to protect you, I'm here for you." He winked before putting back on his Armani shades, waiting for the next female to show up.

Penelope nodded awkwardly. "Okay" was her only response before she turned away.

Chris said, "All right, let's introduce the _very _alluring Hillary!"

Alluring was definitely the right choice of word. Girl number two was definitely the paler and thinner of the two: her skin was deathly white, and her body was extremely thin, to the point where Chris raised his eyebrow and wondered if she was anorexic. She wore a low cut, long-sleeved black top, a black mini-skirt with black and white striped tights underneath, and black flats. The teen stood out from the other two with her electric blue hair, which was short in the back with chunky chin-length parts that hung over her ears. Covering said ears was an industrial bar running through her right ear and six piercings over the other. The stud on her nose glinted as she stepped off of the boat, her face scrunching up as she crossed her arms.

"What?" The cameraman whispered something from behind. "Oh, right," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Scratch that—this is Ellenor. Would you like to say 'hi' to the camera, _Ellenor_?"

Ellenor simply continued to glare at him, and then stalked past the man.

"Wow. Someone's PMSing," Chris said to the viewing audience.

As the girl stopped walking, she turned around, arms still crossed. Despite intimidated by her rustic appearance, Penelope said, "Hi, I'm Penelope." She then smiled at the girl, but all she received in response was a slight tilt of Ellenor's head, her glare loosening.

The pale girl was then, however, overcome by Robert, as he wrapped an arm around her. He didn't normally go for Goths, but hey, he was settling until his type would show up. "Nice piercings! Y'know, it takes guts to be able to take all that." He leaned in closer, smirking. "I like a woman who can take it."

Silently, Ellenor uncrossed her arms and used her right to peel away his arm, staring at him with such an intensity that caused Robert to step away.

"Okay, okay," Robert said. He held up his hands in defense. But he again smirked. "Attitude. I like that."

A strong aroma of some type of herb wafted towards the small group of teenagers. Chris, however, smelled the scent most, mainly due to him being the closest to the next contestant. "Contestant four is Jason, the… uh… recreational herb user."

Riding in the boat was a male this time. Jason was slightly tanned and had a thin and lanky body build. His slicked raven hair reached to his mid-neck. The teen wore a long white t-shirt, a short-sleeved purple shirt over the white shirt with the buttons undone, and black skinny jeans. Around his feet he had on white and green tennis shoes, and around his neck he wore a silver chain with an emerald that matched his eye color. He raised a hand and moved his fingers slightly.

The boat stopped, and Jason tried to climb over the railing of the boat. However, he moved at an incredibly slow pace, and he barely had half of his body over before he slipped and landed on his back. Chris, Robert, and Penelope flinched (with Chris chuckling afterwards) at the sound, but Ellenor remained stoic.

"That's gotta hurt," Penelope murmured.

"Oopsie," Jason giggled, picking himself up and seemingly to be unaffected. He tilted to the side as he stood, but he shook his head and made his way towards the host. "Hey, Chris! Nice to meet you, man."

"Lemme guess, you smoked before they let you go on the boat, huh?" The host said, again chuckling.

Jason bobbed his head.

"Okay, man, just go over with the others, and try not to fall over in the water."

The stoner did what Chris told him to do, muttering words under his breath too incomprehensible to hear. The other three contestants felt no strong need to start a conversation.

The fifth contestant to arrive was a somewhat tanned girl with a similar body structure like that of Courtney. She had round green eyes and wavy, long dark brown hair. She wore a dark hoodie with too many holes to count, white skinny jeans, and black sneakers. The girl shyly waved to the camera while walking across the Dock of Shame.

"Next up is the weird ghost hunter, Daimia!"

"I'm not weird," she harshly replied.

Chris drawled, "Well, I'm merely stating the obvious." Switching the subject, he said, "So, Daimia, have you detected any paranormal activity?"

"No… should I!?" She exclaimed, quickly pulling out equipment from several pockets. She quickly slipped on her head gear and pulled out a tablet with a green screen. The things came out so quick that Chris felt he had to take a step back. There was no way he regretted his choice of an adjective to describe her.

The man shook his head. "Nope! Just messing with you. How about you go wait with the others?"

Daimia narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance, and she walked away. As she joined with the others, Jason's eyes widened.

"Whoa," he said, noticing the pair of headphones on her head. It looked normal (albeit slightly large) except for the large spinning antennae sticking out of the side. Curious, he prodded at the base with a finger. "Cool. You, like, catch ghosts and stuff?"

"No. I've never caught a ghost," she admitted. "But I have seen them!"

"… Whoa," repeated Jason, blinking hard before continuing to mutter before giggling. Daimia frowned, turning to Chris as he spoke again.

As the next contestant stepped on the dock, Chris said, "Let's give a warm welcome to Dillon!"

Dillon was a male with short black hair slightly spiked at the top, fair skin, and round baby blue eyes. He was very thin but quite muscular in the upper area, specifically in the abdomen, biceps, and chest area. He wore an opened black cardigan, a plain white t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans with a black belt around his waist, and gray converses. Also around his wrist was a silver watch. Dillon had a small grin on his face as he walked, and although the way he walked showed confidence, he tripped over his own two feet and fell face-forward in front of Chris.

Chris did not hesitate in hiding his laughter. "Oh man, these guys are making some _great_ entrances."

Dillon, face turning red, scrambled to his feet. "Uh, hi, Chris."

"Hey Dillon, you ready for the show? We have a surprise in store for you."

Rubbing his cheek, Dillon smiled uneasily. Knowing Chris McLean, it mustn't be good news. "A surprise? It's kinda early for something like that—"

"Nonsense! It'll arrive very soon. Just go wait with the others and it'll come," Chris dismissed.

Dillon continued down the path, observing the others. Jason was staring off into space, Daimia was busy with her tablet, and Robert continued to try to flirt with an unimpressed (and unresponsive) Ellenor. The only normal-acting person was Penelope, who, like she did with everyone who had arrived, smiled at him. He smiled back as he walked over and stood next to her, easily towering over her by at least a foot to her 5'5 stature.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asked.

"I think so. Might be a little bruised later, though." Dillon said. His smile grew sheepish, and he looked onwards to observe the next boat. Penelope turned pink before looking at her feet.

Something about the next girl did not resonate well with those who paid attention to her. She had dirty blond hair with the ends dyed a hot pink color. Her skin was that of an olive color, and her gray almond-shaped eyes pierced into those who looked at her. The latest contestant wore a tank top striped with black and white, black skinny jeans, and gray converses. Also assorted across her body were piercings on her belly, and ears.

"Hello and welcome to the show, Renae," said Chris.

The host was not immune to receiving glares, as Renae readily sent him a dirty look. "Hello Mc-_Jagger_," she spat out, showing off another piercing on her tongue.

"What are you talking about 'McJagger'? I'm not old!" The man exclaimed as Renae walked away. Chris's own stare on her lasted for a few seconds before he turned his back to the camera, pulling out a compact mirror to examine his face.

Robert whistled as he saw Renae coming over, diverting attention away from Ellenor. "Dang, now we're talking!" He said, as a smile bigger than a child's on Christmas day grew on his face. "Hey girl, how 'bout you come stand next to me? Got a free side right here." Robert patted the right side of his hip.

"Eww. No thanks creep." Renae walked past him.

"Hey, don't be like that, gorgeous!" Robert called out.

In the meantime, another contestant climbed out of the next boat. The male had dark brown squinted eyes, almost shoulder-lengths brown hair tied in a ponytail, and very light tanned skin. He was also skinny and had a soul patch and a small mustache on his face. He wore black-framed glasses, a white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below the elbows, a black vest, a blood red tie, black jeans, black dress shoes, and a black fedora with a red feather protruding outwards.

"Ray my man, how's it going?" Chris asked, turning around and snapping the compactor close. "Didn't get followed by any psychos, did yah?"

"Not that I know of," Ray replied with an uneasy chuckle. "But hey, I'm all good and ready for some action!"

"Glad to know we made a right choice with you! Go wait with the others. We have to cut to commercial very shortly."

Ray nodded, joining with the group. He found a spot next to Daimia, and his eyes widened. "Is that the Ectoplasm Tracker 2.0?"

Daimia grinned as she realized someone took an interest in her hobby. But then she frowned. "No, no, it's not the newest version. It's the 1.0."

"Ah. Cool," he replied.

"All right people," Chris said, "let's meet the no-nonsense gambler, Bree!"

The next to step off the poorly-made boat was a girl with the darkest skin tone out of everyone else. She had oval hazel eyes with dark brown hair in a single long braid. She wore a dark green v-neck shirt, ripped dark gray jeans, and black and white sneakers. Bree also had two camo fuzzy armbands around her wrists. With her arms crossed, she turned around to glance back at the boat behind her before turning and walking towards the television host. "Jesus Chris, you want us to sink and die?"

"Nice to meet you too, Bree." The man rolled his eyes. "I take it you had a nice trip?"

She deadpanned. "No. The damn floor caved in underneath me!"

Chris placed a hand on his chin and nodded. "I see. Well, that will be the least of your worries for the next few weeks."

"Whatever." Bree said, walking away. She passed the group without making eye contact with anyone and stood near the edge of the dock next to Jason, who glanced at her in her direction. She sniffed once, and with a low growl while not looking at him, said, "What are you looking at, Pothead?"

"No-nothing," he murmured before continuing to talk lowly.

The dark-haired host announced, "And now for our last arrival for now: Benjamin Vescovi." Chris's voice sounded way less enthusiastic than with the others, even Renae.

Benjamin smirked as the camera focused on him. He had short dark hair, leering blue eyes, tanned skin, and a muscular body tone. He wore a black trench coat around his shoulders like a cape. Underneath was a white shirt and dark dress pants. Benjamin also had on nice shoes and wore a fedora atop his head. Then he flexed his muscles, winking.

As he stepped off the boat, Benjamin resisted the urge to snicker at the so-called "competition". "Hey Chris."

"Hey Ben, how's your… grandfather?"

"He's doing fine. And definitely watching right now, if you know what I mean."

"That's good to know… How 'bout you go wait with the others? We have to cut to commercial, like, right now."

Benjamin courteously tilted his head and left.

"Well viewers," Chris turned to the camera, "we'll be right back after these commercial breaks!"


End file.
